


I Love Kristin

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the long-awaited seaQuel to Boomerang. Kristin and Nathan prepare for the baby's birth with an "I Love Lucy" twist, but of course, there are still some challenges to overcome before it happens. Second season AU, three-shot. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The best laid plans of mice and men...or in this case, of people and dolphins...often go awry, because spring was well under way, and there still hadn't been a wedding. Kristin wasn't particularly upset about that, however, since there was so much to do in getting ready for the baby. Nathan had pulled strings and had some remodeling done while they'd been in New Cape Quest for repairs. In one weekend, the captain's quarters had been transformed into a miniature apartment for the two of them with a little bedroom off to the side for the baby. And with the birth of Baby Bridger fast-approaching and having to work around their schedules, the wedding had definitely been moved to the back burner. At this point, she'd already decided there wouldn't be any time for it until after the little bundle of joy arrived.

No, they'd decided against learning the sex of the baby; they'd wanted to be surprised, so they went with neutral colors for the baby's room and picked out two names. In one month, they'd meet him or her, so it was an exciting time. Health-wise, everything was going well. Wendy had been watching her like a hawk, but she couldn't say she was upset about that. Kristin had been lucky to find as good a friend and doctor as Dr. Smith, even if it was in such an unexpected way. She and Wendy had worked side by side in medbay...until just a few days ago. Wendy wanted her off work the last month to rest and get things ready, and she was grateful for that. She'd needed it.

As for Nathan, they'd been getting along wonderfully. They definitely worked on their anger issues and didn't snap at one another over tiny things. Then, after the baby's arrival, the plan was that she and Kristin would run medbay and the science labs together. That way, she and Nathan could both tend to the baby and not affect their work...or that of the others. Everything seemed to work out, so she wasn't going to raise a fuss about the wedding. Nathan, however, had other plans. After he'd gotten off-duty for the day, he'd arranged for a romantic dinner for two and pulled Kristin away from a nap to enjoy it.

"I told you I could just eat when I woke up," she mumbled, still half-asleep. "I'm so tired these days."

Nathan kissed her cheek. "I know, but can you blame me for wanting to spend time alone with you before he or she interrupts us?" he asked, nodding towards her belly. He then took her hand and helped her to her chair. "Besides, I want to talk to you about some things."

She frowned. "Oh, dear; this sounds serious."

He waved a hand. "Yes, but it's nothing to worry about exactly. It's just... We have one month before little Nathan or little Kristin arrives, and as much as I love having you here, I'm not sure this is the safest place."

"Excuse me? It was your idea to bring me here in the first place, and now you want me to go?" Okay, so maybe she wasn't doing her best not to fly off the handle on this one, but her hormones were going crazy, and she was nearly as big as the damn _seaQuest_ itself. She had the right to be a little testy.

"Sweetheart, that's not exactly what I meant," Nathan said, moving around the table to place his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, and of course, I wanted you here...still want you here. But now that the baby is nearly here...and you in the delicate position you're in... Anything could happen. We face danger all the time. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or our little one." He bent down to kiss her cheek again. "What I'm trying to say is, I have a suggestion. I think you should stay upworld until the baby is born. I pulled some strings with Bill, and they need me here for another two weeks, but after that, I'll be with you."

She softened. "So...we'll only be apart for two weeks?"

"I know it's not ideal, but we'd talk via vid-phone, and I'd feel better knowing you and the baby are safe. You also wouldn't be alone. I thought you could stay at Bill and Janet's until I get there."

"I doubt they'd want me staying there and disrupting their lives. I'm a big girl, Nathan. I can handle being alone for two weeks, pregnant or not."

"I'd really feel better if you weren't..."

She sighed. "You've already arranged it, haven't you?"

"You're not upset with me, are you?" he asked sheepishly. "I just... I want to make sure we do everything right."

"I know, you've mentioned," she replied, turning to look up at him. "And no, I'm not upset. I know it's because you care."

He moved to sit back down. "So are you agreeing?"

"As much as I dislike the thought of being apart, I understand your worry. And considering the risks for someone my age..." She shuddered slightly, still hating the terminology. "...well, it's better in the long-run."

"Wonderful! And once I get to New Cape Quest, we can deal with the wedding."

Her mouth fell open. "W-wedding?"

"Well, yes; we did say we want to be married before the baby arrived, didn't we? Obviously, time's ticking away."

"Yes, we did say that. We also said we'd wanted to get married in early spring, which was nearly two months ago. It's apparent plans got away from us, and honestly, I haven't the slightest bit of energy to plan a wedding right now."

His brow furrowed in worry. "So you're saying you want to wait?"

"I don't want to exactly. It's just...we've run out of time, and I think it would be better to wait until after the baby comes. You'll have time off, and we can plan a little intimate get-together on the island? Something? I just think throwing a wedding into it all would be too much...for both of us, don't you agree? I know this is a second marriage for us, but I still want it to be a little special."

"All right, you win," he told her. "I was thinking we'd just run off to the the justice of the peace, and we could always throw a party after the fact..."

"Is it that important for you that I be your wife right now?"

"I've wanted it for longer than you know, but when you throw all the other details into it, I know you're right. I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer, as long as we do it before little junior can walk."

She laughed. "I promise I will have you at the altar before there are any more upsets. I suppose having Janet to help me plan will be nice."

"That sounds like a deal. Now, why don't we eat?"

She nodded. "Great, because I'm starving."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

The next day, Kristin found herself saying goodbyes, starting in the science labs. "At least when I get back, I'll be several pounds lighter," she commented to Wendy.

"And the crew cannot wait to meet the newest addition." She placed a gentle hand on Kristin's belly. "I am sorry I won't be there for his or her arrival." She quickly pulled her hand away and pulled a card from her jacket pocket. "But I agree with the captain; the best place for you and the baby is on land. I've made all the arrangements with Dr. Ruby Schumacher at Cape Quest hospital. I've already sent your file over to her. I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd save you the trouble. Dr. Marquez isn't taking any more patients right now; I did check with her first."

A hand rose to Kristin's mouth. "I honestly hadn't even thought of that. I'd just assumed..." She pulled Wendy into a hug. "Thank you for that."

"It was no trouble. She's an old friend of mine, so I know you're in excellent hands." She held up a finger. "That doesn't mean I won't be checking up on you, though."

Kristin laughed softly. "I wouldn't expect anything less." She then became serious. "I am going to miss you, though."

Wendy put an arm around her shoulders. "You'll be back before you know it. That month is going to fly by...and then there'll be a wedding and a honeymoon to attend to," she said with a wink.

"Are you reading my mind, or did Nathan tell you that?"

"I wish I could say I read your mind, but no...Nathan mentioned it to me. He told me you decided to wait."

She nodded. "It would be silly to try and pack a wedding into our already overly-packed schedules. We'll have more time after the baby arrives."

"That's exactly what I told him."

"I should have had you break the news to him then," she teased.

"You think he was upset?"

"Not exactly, but he did look like a little boy who dropped his lollipop in the dirt." She shrugged. "If only he'd have mentioned it months ago..."

"But we were dealing with man-eating plants and giant prehistoric crocodiles,," Wendy quipped. "Not to mention the meetings and the conferences and everything else."

"Exactly...and this is the twenty-first century. People who aren't married have children together all the time."

"As long as you two stay together, _that's_ the important part," Wendy agreed.

A knock on Wendy's office door caused them both to turn, however.

"Talking about me, are you?" Nathan asked with mock anger, unable to hide his smile.

Kristin went to his side. "Just a bit of girl talk. We weren't saying anything you didn't know already."

"Well, I hate to break up the party, but the launch is due any minute."

"Already? But I haven't finished saying goodbye," Kristin muttered.

He gently kissed her forehead. "Launch bay is packed to the brim; the rest of the crew decided they'd make it easier for you...and I've already had Lieutenant Brody take care of your bags."

"Oh, well, that's very sweet of them...and you." She ran a hand through her hair and glanced back at Wendy. "Um, I...I suppose this is it then."

Wendy pulled her into a tight embrace. "You just take care of yourself and that baby."

"You know I will," Kristin told her. "And you take care of yourself as well."

"Don't worry about us; we'll be fine. I'll talk to you soon."

Kristin broke the hug and gave one last wave before she and Nathan walked to launch bay.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

After saying quick goodbyes, Nathan helped Kristin to the launch. "We only have about five minutes before Brody comes in and kicks me out," he said quietly, pulling her into his arms.

"We both knew this wouldn't be easy," she replied, resting her head on his chest. "And it's...it's only two weeks, like you said."

"There are going to be days it feels like _two y_ _ears_ ," he pointed out. "Even if I know this is for the best, it doesn't mean I like it."

She took a shaky breath, trying to keep her voice steady and blinking back tears. "We'll talk every night. We'll get through it, you'll see."

"I love you more than anything."

"Me, too," she said, losing her battle with her tears.

Nathan placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head to kiss the tears away. "Bill and Janet will be there to meet you when you dock. Call me as soon as you get to the house, okay?"

She nodded, and Nathan brought his lips to hers. "Be careful."

"You, too," she muttered, wiping her tears away as Lieutenant Brody approached cautiously.

"Captain...should I...?"

"No, I think we're finished here." He gave Kristin another kiss on the cheek. "See you soon, sweetheart."

She blew him one last kiss, and then Brody helped her inside.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

"My goodness, look at you," Janet gushed when she saw Kristin's belly.

"I know; I'm huge," Kristin replied.

Janet put an arm around her shoulders. "No, you're not; you're beautiful." She glanced over her shoulder. "Bill, she looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Of course you do," Bill said. "Just glowing."

"Well, that's very sweet of you to say, Mr. Secretary, but-"

"Kristin, I think you've known me long enough that you can call me Bill. This isn't exactly a formal situation," he told her. "Now, I'm sure you're exhausted, so let me grab your bags, and we'll get you home."

As Bill was gathering the bags, Kristin turned to Janet. "Now you're sure this isn't any trouble? I told Nathan I didn't want to impose."

"No trouble at all," Janet promised. "Besides, we haven't gotten a chance to talk lately. We can catch up...and Nathan says there's a wedding to plan? I'm your girl."

She nodded. "Well, I honestly wasn't worried about you; I'm just not sure that Bill wants to deal with hormones and all that for a little while. He's doing this for Nathan, not for me, I'm sure."

Janet waved a hand. "Oh, don't you even say that. Bill loves you. Now, let's get to the car so we can get you home and settled."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

**Three days later**

Whether it was for Nathan or for her, Kristin could never tell, but she had settled into their home very nicely. Janet doted on her, telling her she missed having someone to take care of, since Bill Jr. and Ginny were grown with their own families. Normally, she would never let anyone fawn over her, but Janet had given her strict orders not to argue. In return, Kristin occupied her time by helping Janet with some of the smaller chores around the house...well, what Janet would allow her to do anyway, that is.

"Put that broom down and come have something to eat," Janet said that afternoon. "I told you you didn't have to do that."

Kristin finished sweeping the small pile of dirt into a dustpan and then emptied it into the garbage can. "If I don't do something, I'll go mad. I am not content just lying about, you know."

"But the baby-"

"Is fine, I promise," Kristin replied. "I just had a checkup yesterday, remember? I'm not a china doll, and neither is he or she. I am well aware of the risks for a pregnant woman my age and am doing everything I can to have a healthy child. But if I sit on my behind any more than I already am, it's going to end up being the size of Jupiter. Fifteen minutes of light chores will not kill me...or the little one. Besides, the doctor said it was perfectly fine."

Janet frowned. "Well, be that as it may, I don't expect you to clean my house; you are my guest, not my maid."

Kristin sighed and set the broom down, moving to sit at the table where Janet had prepared sandwiches and a spinach salad for lunch. "As your guest, then I request to be able to help...at least a little. You know I love you and Bill, but..." She trailed off, trying to decide the right words.

"But what?" Janet pressed.

"I'm just a little bored," Kristin admitted, placing a hand on Janet's arm. "And it's not because you two are boring exactly. You're just...settled in your ways. Bill goes to work and you...you do what you need to do around here, and I... Well, I..."

"Sit around and watch?" Janet offered. "I know you're used to having action around every corner."

"Not necessarily action, but on the boat, there's always someone to talk to or something to do. I'm not saying I don't need to take it easy because I certainly do. I sleep as much as a cat these days. But I need a little something _more_ than rest sometimes."

Janet nodded, giving her friend a gentle smile. "I'm glad we're talking about this now than when you're nearing the two-week mark," she teased. "Nathan had made it perfectly clear that you were to do nothing but rest. He expects us to take care of you."

She shrugged before taking a sandwich for herself. "Yes, well, he treats me like a china doll these days himself."

"He's just worried, considering..."

"Yes, I know, and I do understand it completely. I just wish people would also remember that lightning rarely strikes twice."

" _Rarely_ , being the operative word," Janet said with a soft laugh. "But okay, I admit that maybe we've been going a little overboard with things. I'll try to remember you need something more in your life that lying about." She paused. "Well, we do have the wedding to plan."

Kristin groaned. "Don't remind me."

A brow rose. "I thought you were excited."

"I'm excited about the thought, but the work involved in it, not so much. We just want a small, intimate get-together on the island."

"And by small and intimate, you mean the entire _seaQuest_ crew plus about twenty-five?" Janet quipped.

Kristin laughed. "Well, for the actual ceremony, I was thinking of inviting just the senior staff; we can always do something with the entire crew when we're on board. I'm not sure we could accommodate 250 guests on the island."

"Okay, so just the senior staff and then close family and friends. What about the wedding party?"

"I haven't even thought of that yet," she replied. "We wouldn't want to leave anyone out. I'd have to discuss that with Nathan... Though he did mention that he'd love to have Bill himself marry us."

Janet smiled. "You know he'd love that. I guess we can leave the rest alone for now then. There is one very important thing we can do right now, though."

Kristin's brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"Decide on your dress. You said you wanted something to do, and I thought what better way than to get out of the house."

"But I'm really not in the mood to shop all day... Not only that, look at me. How in the world could I fit into anything right now?"

"In about four weeks, you won't look like that, and you know you're going to look gorgeous. That's all baby weight anyway. I know just the place to go, and we'll only be gone a couple of hours. What do you say?"

Kristin sighed, knowing Janet was right. She did say she wanted to plan it while she was in New Cape Quest, and she knew there wouldn't be any time after the baby arrived. She nodded. "All right. We'll go as soon as we finish eating."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

Two hours later, they walked back through Janet's front door.

"See, that wasn't so bad, and we did find something perfect for you."

Indeed, Kristin fell in love with a cream-colored dress with a halter-type top and an empire waist to hide any extra baby weight. The waist and shoulders were decorated with tiny blue jewels that made it look very elegant. When she'd seen it, she knew it was the one. She got it one size larger than she normally wore before the baby, to be safe, though the shop told her if she needed alterations, they would handle them without a problem. "You were right; I am happy I let you talk me into it, but now, I need a rest."

"After you talk to Nathan and decide on bridesmaids and groomsmen, we can shop for bridesmaid dresses."

She laughed, moving to sit down on the sofa. "When I said I wanted more to do, I didn't realize you were going to try and kill me."

Janet bit her lip. "Am I being too pushy?"

"No, I know you're only trying to help me with this wedding business. I'm just a bit tired."

"Well, put your feet up, take a nap if you need. Do you mind if I watch a little television?"

"Not at all; I'll probably be asleep in about five minutes anyway."

"That's quite all right; I promise I'll keep the volume down."

As Kristin rested her eyes, she listened to whatever Janet had turned on, and it sounded strangely familiar. Finally, she had to open her eyes and look.

"Is it too loud?"

Kristin turned to see Janet staring at her from the armchair. "No, sorry, not at all. I realized it had sounded like something I'd watched before. I haven't seen _I Love Lucy_ since I was a girl."

Janet blushed. "There's a marathon this week, and it used to be one of my favorite shows. I just love how Lucy and Ethel get into all sorts of antics."

"So do I. Maybe I won't go to sleep right away after all."

"Oh, I didn't mean... If you're tired, don't force yourself to stay awake."

Kristin shook her head. "I won't, I promise." She motioned to the screen, her interest piqued now, since it happened to be in the season where Lucy herself was pregnant. "I think the one where the baby is born is coming up soon., considering Ricky is having sympathy pains in this one."

Janet checked the television guide. "It's the episode after the next one."

So the two women chatted quietly as they watched the show up until Lucy went to the hospital to give birth. Kristin found her eyelids getting heavy just as Ricky started his voodoo dance at the Tropicana club. A short time later, she was fast asleep.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

" _Kristin, you have some explaining to do!" Nathan called as he walked through the front door._

_She put on a pout. "Oh, Nathan, I just want to visit the sub. It isn't fair that women aren't allowed there. Besides, I miss you so when you're away."_

_He pulled her into his arms. "I can understand that, but you need to stop pulling these crazy schemes. You know how Navy boys are. They're superstitious and set in their ways, and women on the submarine are a big no, even if they are the captain's wife."_

" _But, Nathan-"_

_He held up a finger. "No buts. When we ship out in a few days, you can't go. You need to promise me you won't try."_

_She sighed. "All right, I promise."_

" _That's my girl," he said, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Now what smells so good? I'm starved."_

" _It's just my meatloaf. The Noyces are coming over for dinner. Didn't Bill tell you?"_

" _I didn't get a chance to talk to him at the base, but that's all right. We can do that over dinner then."_

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

_While the men were talking about technical problems on the sub, Kristin pulled Janet into the kitchen to help her with the dishes._

" _You know the boys ship out in a few days," she commented._

_Janet held up her hands. "If that's you trying to say that you want to try pull some silly shenanigans and try to sneak onto the sub, I'm not interested."_

" _Liar! Don't you wonder what it is they do there without us?"_

" _Naval things?" Janet guessed with a slight laugh. "I'd imagine it must be pretty boring."_

" _Or it could be very exciting, and we're missing out? Ever think of that?"_

" _Well, we're never going to find out because we're not allowed," Janet pointed out._

_Kristin crossed her arms over her chest. "Which is just another way we women are treated unfairly in this country. No women allowed? Who do they think they are?"_

_Janet wrung her hands. "Oh, dear. I hate it when you get fired up."_

_Kristin gave her a smile. "And why is that?"_

" _Because when you get fired up, you get that look in your eye, and that means you're about to plan something." She held up her hands and walked towards the door. "I want no part of this. I think I hear Bill calling me."_

" _Suit yourself," Kristin called. "But when the boys ship out, I plan to be there with them."_

_Janet paused in the doorway. "And how do you plan to do that?"_

" _I thought you wanted no part of it?"_

" _I...I don't." She then shook her head. "No, I do...I think..."_

" _Well, which is it?"_

_Janet crossed the room back to her. "Oh...I guess I do want to know what it is they do there." She paused and turned to Kristin. "You know we're going to get in big trouble if we get caught."_

" _Of course I do, but this time, I'm sure we can pull this off." She moved closer to Janet's ear and began whispering her plan. It was foolproof, she was sure of it._

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

_By the time the day arrived for the boys to ship out, Kristin and Janet were ready to execute their plan. But they had to bide their time and wait for them to actually leave._

_Kristin helped him pack his bags. "I'm sure you'll want this," she said, handing him a photo of her._

_He smiled. "I already have several of these, you know."_

" _Well, one more couldn't hurt."_

" _Someday, we won't have to deal with this, you know. Someday, I'll be stuck behind a desk at the base, and I'll come home to you every night."_

_She sighed. "I wish that day was here. I don't like being apart."_

" _I know, sweetheart, but we've talked about this."_

_She nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes. Even if she was planning on being a stowaway this time, she hated saying goodbye to him._

_He took the photo from her and placed it in his suitcase before closing it. He then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long, passionate kiss. When breathing became paramount, he was forced to break it. "I really have to go. I'll call you soon."_

_She watched him walk through the door, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. Then it was time for her to spring into action._

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

" _Kristin, I'm having second thoughts about this," Janet said nervously beneath her fake mustache._

" _Well, it's a little late to turn back now," Kristin shot back. "And it's not Kristin now. It's Karl...and you're Joe, remember? Also, don't forget to lower your voice." She straightened out the sailor uniform she'd 'borrowed' from Nathan's closet and then helped Janet with hers. "Now you need to get a hold of yourself. You're a confident Naval sailor, not some meek Naval housewife."_

" _I...I'm a confident Naval sailor," Janet repeated._

" _Good, now just repeat that in your head about fifty times," Kristin told her, nodding towards the dock. "I went through all the hard work of getting these assignments for us..."_

_Janet pointed to the papers in her hand. "How...how did you do that?"_

" _I borrowed them from Nathan's desk when I stopped to bring him lunch on the base the other day."_

" _Borrowed? As in stole? I didn't know you were going to do that."_

" _Well, how did you think this was going to work, dear? That we were just going to barge in, say we were sailors, and they'd let us on without question? We need to have order assignments." She sighed. "You're not going to let your morals get in the way now, are you? Remember, you wanted to know what it is they do there. Besides, just think of the look on Bill's face when he sees you."_

" _You mean after he blows his top?" Janet asked, nervously chewing her bottom lip._

" _But once we're on the water, they'll have little choice but to laugh about it. They can't throw us overboard."_

" _Have you met Bill?"_

_Kristin grabbed her hand. "Oh, come on, we've come this far now. It'll all work out. You'll see."_

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

_When they got to the docks, they saw a line of sailors. All they had to do was present their order assignments and then board the vessel. It seemed easy enough._

_When it was their turn, however, they hadn't realized who would be checking: Secretary General Noyce himself._

" _Orders, please?" he asked when it was their turn._

" _Here you are," Kristin said in her best manly voice._

" _What?" he asked, a brow raising._

" _I said here you are," she replied, a bit louder this time._

" _And I said what? I'm your superior officer, sailor. Show a little respect."_

" _Oh, gosh, I am so sorry. I'd forgotten where I was. Uh, sir. Here you are, sir."_

_To her surprise, he laughed. "First tour, sailor?"_

" _Yes, sir. And it's my friend, Joe, here's first time, too."_

_Bill read the papers carefully. Karl Schmidt and Joe O'Malley, huh?" He then eyed them both carefully. "Have we ever met before?"_

" _I don't think so, sir. We just transferred."_

" _Transferred? From where exactly? And this time, why don't you let Joe respond?"_

 _Kristin's breath caught in her throat. Janet had been standing with her eyes to the ground, and the moment Bill moved to her side, she could see Janet shut her eyes tight, two seconds away from crying out. **J**_ **_anet, please, just keep your cool. Don't ruin this for us, please_ ** _, Kristin thought._

" _So, Joe," Bill said, slapping a hand on Janet's shoulder, "what base did you transfer from again?"_

" _Uh..."_

" _You'll have to speak up, sailor. I can't hear you."_

" _Um... Pearl Harbor, sir?"_

_Bill studied her carefully. "You don't seem too sure, sailor."_

" _Pearl Harbor, sir," she repeated, trying to keep her voice steady. "Sorry, I...I'm just a little nervous, being my first time and all."_

_He was quiet for several minutes while he read their papers once again before nodding. "I understand, but I'm sure you'll fit in with us just fine." He nodded towards the submarine entrance. "Go on, and watch your step."_

_Kristin nearly jumped for joy, being careful not to run so as not to look suspicious as she and Janet started on their way to the entrance._

" _See you later, Janet!"_

" _Okay, Bill, I-" Janet stopped short when she realized what had happened, exchanging a surprised glance with Kristin. "Um, I mean...Uh... Oh, dear."_

_Bill shook his head as he walked over to them, leading them both away from the entrance once again. "Did you really think you could fool me with those fake mustaches and those ridiculous costumes, which might I add, are way too big on you?"_

" _I...well, it was Kristin's idea," Janet offered weakly._

" _I didn't twist your arm," Kristin shot back. "Well, not exactly anyway." She sighed and pulled off her mustache. "Please don't tell Nathan, Bill. He made me promise I wouldn't do anything like this, but...I just don't see why we can't go."_

" _Tell me what?"_

_Kristin cringed upon hearing Nathan's voice behind her._

" _Well," Bill said, "we seem to have a couple of stowaways."_

_Nathan moved to look at the women and burst out laughing. "Did you really think you were going to fool us looking like that?"_

" _What's wrong with how we look?" Kristin protested. "I thought we looked authentic."_

" _Except that those uniforms are twice your size and when you factor in the detail that you're pregnant..."_

" _Pregnant? I..."_

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

"Kristin? Kristin, honey, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, somewhat disappointed she was pulled from her dream, to see Janet's face.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you, dear, but Nathan's on the vid- _phone_ for you. I know you'd be awfully upset if you missed him."

She nodded, forcing herself up. "Tell him I'll be right there."

"Of course," she said, helping Kristin off the sofa. "That must have been some dream you were having. You've been talking in your sleep."

"Indeed. We'd been transported back into the times of _I Love Lucy_. I was Lucy, you were Ethel...and we cooked up this crazy scheme to get on the sub." She walked towards the stair case when she felt pains in her abdomen. She winced and held her tummy.

Janet laughed, not noticing Kristin's discomfort. "That does sound strange. You'll have to tell me about it later. That-" She gasped, rushing to her side. "Kristin, what's wrong?"

The pain suddenly passed, and she held up a hand. "It was just a Braxton-Hicks contraction. It just came on so suddenly, but it's all right now."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm right as rain now. Just give me a few minutes to freshen up, and I'll be back down."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

The truth was, however, Kristin felt something wasn't right. Oh, the pain had came and went; that hadn't been a lie. But she felt completely drained of energy...more than she normally was. Could she really be just that tired? As she looked in the mirror and brushed through her mussed hair, however, she noticed she looked a bit pale. She then set the brush down and rubbed her belly. "Are you all right in there, little one? If you weren't, you'd let me know, wouldn't you?"

She received a kick in response, putting her mind at ease. "I guess I am just tired," she decided. "We're just going to talk to Daddy for a little while and then we'll go back to sleep, I promise."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

"Hello, gorgeous," Nathan greeted when she hit the view button the vid-link.

She laughed softly. "You've been at sea way too long," she quipped.

"You'll always be gorgeous to me, no matter how you look," he said. "How are you feeling? I know Janet said you were asleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

She waved a hand. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"You look a little pale," he noted.

"I just had a Braxton-Hicks contraction after I woke up. It's nothing. And I promise I'm going back to sleep as soon as we're finished talking."

"Sorry, I just worry," he replied.

She nodded. "Well, how are things on your end? Any exciting missions I'm missing?"

"Not since yesterday. You did, however, miss out on Tony spraining his shoulder."

"Oh, dear. And just how did he manage that?"

"Being Tony, how else?" Nathan teased. "Actually, he was helping Dr. Smith move some supplies and he overdid it. Other than that, things have been a bit quiet. How about you?"

"Well, Janet and I have been doing wedding planning."

"Oh? And how much did you plan?"

She shrugged. "I got my wedding dress, but you can't see it until the big day."

He laughed. "You'd look beautiful in a paper bag, you know. I'm a very patient man."

"Oh, yes, I know that. We will have to think about groomsmen and bridesmaids, but we can discuss that in more detail when you're here. I don't... I don't want to talk about that now," she replied, stifling a yawn.

His brow furrowed in worry. "You're sure you're feeling all right?" he asked. "You don't sound all right."

"Well, your son or daughter is using my bladder as a trampoline at the moment," she said with a light chuckle. "And I really think I'm just tired."

"You think? Kris?"

She sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing, but if I still feel drained in the morning, I'll go see the doctor. I promise."

"All right, but if anything changes..."

"I'll call you right away. But I'm sure it's fine. Try not to worry."

He smiled. "I always worry; you know that. But I promise I'll try. I suppose I should let you get back to bed."

"We'll talk tomorrow," she promised. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her. "Sleep well, my darling."

"You, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Kristin did go back to sleep, as promised, despite protests from Janet that she ought to eat dinner. She normally wouldn't skip a meal, but she was just so exhausted. Not only that, she just wasn't feeling well. She wasn't sick to her stomach exactly, but she just didn't feel right. She hoped by the time she woke up, the feeling would be gone.

Sometime in the middle of the night, her growling tummy woke her up. "Oh, _now_ you decide you want food?" she muttered, pushing herself out of bed. She was then met with another sharp pain, causing her to cry out and hold her breath until it eased. "Ah, still doing that as well, I see?" she muttered when she came to her senses, gently rubbing her belly. "If you keep this up, we'll need to go to the doctor again, and you know what that means? More poking and prodding. Of course, if that's what you want, suit yourself."

She sighed, hoping that it was just one of those normal pregnancy aches and pains. This obviously wasn't her first rodeo, but she'd been much younger then...and every pregnancy was different; she experienced things now that she hadn't with Cynthia and vice versa, so she tried to shrug it off. She made her way to use the bathroom, deciding that she'd just have to call the doctor in the morning to be sure.

She then padded down the stairs in search of something to eat, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the others. She decided that a sandwich would be the quickest and easiest thing to make, so she turned on the light above the stove, since it wasn't as bright as the overhead light and began pulling the ingredients out of the refrigerator.

As she was doing so, however, she heard footsteps behind her; she turned to see Janet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just feeling a little hungry..."

Janet waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't sleeping that soundly anyway."

"Something wrong?"

Janet moved to stand next to her, making a sandwich for herself. "No, it's just a result of getting older. Look what you have to look forward to," she teased. "What about you?"

Kristin moved to sit at the table, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I slept just fine, thanks. I don't have any trouble in that department these days, you know that."

Janet joined her a minute later, sitting across from her. "Yes, but I meant how are are you feeling?" She eyed her carefully. "You look a bit peaked still, no offense."

"None taken," Kristin replied, lowering her gaze. "I feel like I've gotten enough sleep, but..." She sighed. "I'm not having contractions, but I feel like something isn't right."

"Why didn't you _say_ something earlier?" Janet cried.

"Because before I was too exhausted to even know for sure. I only just decided when I woke up...and honestly, it's probably just normal. I expressed some concerns to the doctor the other day, and she assured me it was all normal. Obviously, I've done this once before, but I guess I don't remember very well. Or it's just my body isn't what it used to be. I really don't know which, but I plan calling the doctor in the morning and making an appointment. I don't really think it's an emergency situation exactly. It's just my energy levels, which were already low, have been reduced to nearly nothing." Just then, a pain shot through her stomach. "Ahh!"

Janet placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

A moment later, she nodded, the searing pain leaving her as quickly as it came. "And those keep happening as well, but that's probably Braxton-Hicks. They're definitely not regular."

"Well, you're probably right, but..." She brought a hand to Kristin's cheek. "You look as white as a sheet now. Braxton-Hicks contractions normally don't hurt that bad."

She shrugged. "Well, I don't think I'm in labor. Trust me, I _know_ what that feels like," she said, managing a light laugh for Janet's benefit. "I'm sure it's nothing worrying."

Janet eyed her for a few more moments before returning to her sandwich. "Well, if anything changes, do not hesitate to say. I don't care if it is the middle of the night. If you need to go to the hospital, you need it. That's it."

"I know, but I'd feel so silly if it ended up being a false alarm."

"But no one would blame you. I think we would all rather be safe than sorry."

Kristin sighed. "I promise if anything gets worse, I'll tell you."

"Good," Janet said, putting the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth. "And you know I only lecture because I care."

"I know you do. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." She started to get up to bring her plate to the sink, but Janet stopped her.

"Let me. I'll wash them in the morning." She set the dishes in the sink and turned back to her. "Are you going back to bed now?"

She nodded. "I think I'll feel better in the morning."

"I'll go with you then," Janet said, offering a hand to her to help her up.

Kristin resisted the urge to protest, knowing she needed the help, since she still felt exhausted. Truthfully, she was a bit more concerned now that Janet had pointed out her pallor. She instinctively placed a hand on her tummy. What was going on in there? She only hoped that whatever it was, it didn't mean there was something wrong with the baby. Janet hooked her arm around hers, and they slowly made their way to the staircase.

Suddenly, Kristin felt as though a water balloon had popped inside her tummy, feeling the rush of liquid flowing out of her. "Oh, no..." she muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked, not noticing the small puddle on the carpet forming at Kristin's feet.

"My...my water just broke."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

A short time later, Kristin found herself on a hospital bed in the maternity ward hooked up to an IV drip and waiting for the nurses to assess the situation. They'd already hooked her and the baby up to a heart monitor, but she also knew that her water breaking did not mean the baby was on his or her way that very instant. Sometimes, it happened earlier than expected, which would just mean extra precautions and bed rest on her end.

Actually, she'd hoped that was the case, since Nathan obviously wanted to be there when it happened. Bill was supposed to have been calling him while he and Janet were waiting. Feeling impatient, she tried to crane her neck to see the fetal heart monitor. Immediately, an alarm went off and a young, blonde-haired nurse came rushing over.

"If you wanted to sit up, you should have used the call button," she chided gently, moving to look at the readout. "

"I was actually trying to see that," Kristin replied, pointing to the paper in her hand. "I'm a doctor myself, you see. Is everything all right with the baby?"

"The baby's heart rate has elevated slightly. Don't worry; it's just coincidental that the alarm happened to coincide with you trying to sit up. We'll need to have the doctor on call examine things from here. Tonight, we have Dr. Baxter; he'll be here shortly." The nurse paused and looked at the screen on Kristin's monitor. "You have a slight fever, so we'll be giving you something for that. You feeling all right otherwise?"

"I'm...fine. A little tired, but it is the middle of the night."

"You're not in any pain?"

"No, I'm frankly more worried about him or her," she replied, moving her hand to her belly.

She nodded. "Well, my job is to make sure _both_ of you are doing okay. Please call me if you need anything. My name's Betsy."

"Thank you, Betsy. I was wondering...is there any chance you could ask my friend, Janet, to come back here? I'd like to know if the baby's father is on his way."

She nodded. "I can do that."

As she left her alone, Kristin lay back on her pillow and sighed. Maybe the fever was the reason she was feeling so out of sorts...well, aside from being in the hospital in the middle of the night. She noticed the nurse didn't seem too concerned, so it couldn't be very high. She'd risk taking a look, but she was afraid she'd get chastised again for tripping some other alarm, so she decided to just rest her eyes for a moment.

Not even five minutes later, she heard Janet's voice. "How are you doing, honey?"

Kristin opened her eyes and gave her friend a small smile. Even if Nathan couldn't be there right then, she was happy she wasn't alone. "Not that bad, considering we're playing the waiting game here. The on-call doctor needs to 'assess the situation'. The baby's heart rate is slightly higher than they'd like."

Janet's brow furrowed in worry. "That doesn't sound good."

"Well, no one seems panicked, so it couldn't have been that high. I'd tell you what it was, but the nurse took the readout with her." She shrugged. "Once the doctor comes to have a look, I'm sure they'll let me go home, and then it's just bed rest for me until Nathan can get here. Did Bill call him?"

"Yes, actually, but I don't think you're going anywhere, dear. I know it's been a while since I've had children, but my water had broken a few weeks early when I was pregnant with Ginny. They'd told me the same thing you are: that I could go home and wait for labor to start or that I could induce. Isn't induction the safer option? Especially with the health risks for a pregnant woman your age?"

Kristin had to bite her tongue for a few seconds to ensure she didn't say something snippy to her friend, since Janet had hit a nerve. She then took a deep, calming breath before saying, "It could, but not if I'm careful. And normally, I would say yes, but I don't want Nathan to miss anything. If the baby were born before he could get here, I know he'd never forgive himself."

"He's on his way, though."

She shook her head. "I'd assumed Bill was going to tell him he didn't need to, not yet anyway. Just because my water broke doesn't mean the baby is going to be born right away."

Janet took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "His future wife is in the hospital and may or may not give birth anytime soon, and you expect him not to make a trip here? Wild horses couldn't keep him away, and neither could an ocean.  _SeaQuest_ was near the UK, so it's going to take several hours on a launch, but he wants to be here with you." She moved to brush the hair off Kristin's forehead. "You feel awfully warm, though; are you feeling all right?"

"They told me I have a slight fever. They were supposed to be bringing me something for it, but they didn't seem too concerned. It can't be that bad."

Janet craned her neck to look at Kristin's monitor and frowned before turning back to her. "I'm sure it's nothing then."

A brow rose. "That frown didn't look like nothing. Is it very high? I've been trying to figure out why I feel like hell, and-"

"You feel like hell because you're in the maternity ward in the middle of the night," a male doctor in his late thirties with dark hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and sporting a goatee and dark-framed glasses walked towards her bed, holding out his hand in greeting. "Dr. Pat Baxter," he said as Kristin shook it. "And you're Kristin..."

"Westphalen," she muttered, feeling her cheeks burning, partly from embarrassment and partly from the fever.

He pulled a rolling stool from the empty bed nearby and sat down. "Well, it's good to meet you then. So why don't you tell me why you're feeling the way you are?"

She shrugged, bringing a hand to her head. "I'm not really sure. I've just been so tired lately..." She raised a finger "Not that I don't know what happens in a pregnancy, since this is not my first. It's just been a while since the last time. But this fatigue...it seemed worse than normal. I wasn't sure if I'd been doing too much or if there was something wrong..." She trailed off, hoping the doctor would step in to confirm or counter her concerns.

He simply nodded and motioned towards Janet. "We're going to have to do an exam; is she family, or...?"

Kristin nodded; Janet was practically family to her anyway. "She can stay."

He put the ear buds from his stethoscope in his ears. "We're just going to have a look here, okay?" he said, holding it to her chest. "Deep breath now..."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Half an hour later, Dr. Baxter had just finished one of the most thorough exams Kristin had ever experienced, assuming he did not want to leave any stone unturned. He'd even had the nurse take blood samples, something she hadn't expected.

The younger man removed his gloves and then examined the fetal heart readout. He spoke with Betsy in quiet tones Kristin couldn't quite make out.

"I wonder if that's a good sign or bad?" Janet whispered.

Kristin simply shrugged her shoulders as the doctor moved back towards the bed. She tried to gauge his reaction from the expression on his face, but it wasn't very telling, his expression pleasant and calm.

"Well, here's the deal," he began, moving to sit back down on the stool and placing a hand on her knee. "The baby's heart rate keeps fluctuating. You know as well as I what that means."

She bit her bottom lip before taking a breath. "The baby is probably in distress, which means emergency delivery."

"I know you wanted to wait, but I really think that's the best option. Not only that, your fever... We're still running tests on your blood, but your white cell count is high. I think you might have an infection of some sort."

"What...what sort of infection?" She realized how shrill and upset her voice sounded, but she was panicked upon hearing the news that the baby might be in trouble. Janet was at her side in an instant, placing her hand in hers in a gesture of support.

"I'm not sure, but whatever is going on with you, it's best we get you stabilized so we can deliver the baby. We're going to give you some antibiotics to counteract whatever might be going on with you as well as some antipyretics and don't worry; they won't harm the baby. We need to start the process now, though."

Kristin nodded. "So either way, it will be a few hours?"

"Providing your condition and that of the baby doesn't worsen, yes. It's not a full emergency just yet, and we're going to do our best to keep it that way. I'll contact Dr. Schumacher, and Betsy will start you on your medication right away. And you be sure to tell someone if you notice any changes."

"Thank you, Doctor."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Janet stayed with her to keep her company by making small talk, only Kristin found it increasingly difficult to stay focused on her friend, her eyelids feeling as if they weighed at least a hundred pounds each.

"Maybe I should leave you to rest?" Janet suggested. "Unless you want me to stay..."

Kristin waved a hand. "No, I'm sure Bill's all alone out there. I'm just... I'm sure I'll be more awake by the time Nathan gets here..."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. You just worry about getting better." Janet moved to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, dear."

Kristin closed her eyes the moment she heard Janet's departing footsteps and promptly fell asleep.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

_"I...I suppose we're in big trouble now," Kristin muttered, feeling angry with herself that she hadn't taken better care to conceal her growing belly._

_Nathan and Bill exchanged glances before shaking their heads._

_"Though you're delaying our departure, this time, I'll let it go," Bill said._

_"But this does go on your permanent record, so to speak," Nathan added. He took Kristin gently by the arm and led her away to speak with her privately. Kristin glanced over to Janet and saw that Bill was doing the same with her. "Sweetheart, we've been over why you can't go."_

_She nodded quietly. "I just thought... I'm so worried I'm missing out on something great, something fascinating."_

_He laughed softly. "I've told you before it's nothing like that. It's cramped, it's smelly, and I spend most of my time missing you." He sighed. "Tell you what; how about after the baby comes, we see about taking a trip to the island, just the three of us?"_

_"Mmm, that does sound lovely. We don't go there very often..."_

_He nodded, pulling her into his arms. "I think we'll need to stay for at least a month; that'll give us time to reconnect and bond with the little one."_

_"Indeed," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder._

_"But for now, you need to be patient, all right? I promise we'll be home before you know it."_

_"All right. I...I am sorry."_

_"Shh, there's no need for that. Just take care of yourself and our little one, and that's enough."_

_After saying one more goodbye, the boys boarded the submarine, leaving the girls alone on the dock._

_Janet sighed and linked her arm with Kristin's. "Well, partner-in-crime, it looks like we have little choice but to go back home."_

_"I guess so. Do you mind if I stay at your place? I don't feel like being alone."_

_"Of course you can, and I'm glad...because neither do I."_

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

While she slept, Kristin was unaware of the alarm that suddenly went off as Betsy rushed to see what the problem was. Kristin's fever had risen higher than it was before.

The young nurse hit a few buttons to turn it off, quickly assessed the situation, and then immediately paged the doctor.

In a matter of minutes, Dr. Baxter rushed back into the maternity ward. "The antibiotics didn't help?"

Betsy shook her head. "I didn't know if you wanted us to keep trying to get the fever down?"

He glanced at the clock and shook his head. "No, we need to get that baby out _now_. Do me a favor and see what's keeping Dr. Schumacher. We'll wait another fifteen minutes or so, but if not, I'll handle it myself. Just keep a close eye on her, and if anything changes, tell me immediately."

"Yes, sir."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Nathan paced the floor of the launch's cockpit; he kept checking the navigation system to see if they were any closer to their destination. Of course, he'd only just checked ten minutes prior, and they were still a couple of hours away...not soon enough for Nathan's liking, but the launch was already at full speed. He tried to remain calm, remembering what Bill had said: _"The baby might not be on its way just yet."_

However, he'd said _might_ ; that meant there was a chance, and he felt like kicking himself for ever suggesting that Kristin go to New Cape Quest without him. Of course, he hadn't anticipated Junior throwing a wrench into what he'd thought had been a perfect plan. He'd forgotten how unpredictable babies could be, and it looked like he could possibly miss the birth of this one now. If only he'd...

"Captain?"

He turned in the direction of Wendy's voice and gave her a small smile, guessing she'd called his name more than once. When she'd heard of the situation with Kristin, Wendy had insisted on coming along, and Nathan couldn't deny her. Lucas did the same, so at least Nathan wasn't alone, but he'd spent most of his time in the cockpit, not really in the mood to socialize, save for speaking to Lieutenant Brody about the launch. "Is everything all right with you? Lucas?"

She nodded. "Lucas is napping, actually. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Jim says we should be docking within the next couple hours. I guess that's all I can expect, so I'm fine," he replied, walking out of the cockpit to stand next to her.

"And that's why you've been pacing the floor the entire time?"

He frowned. "Don't tell me you heard everything I've been thinking?"

"Sorry," she muttered, lowering her gaze. "Not everything, but... Your mind's been screaming it, whether you knew it or not. I'd tried blocking it out, but..."

He waved a hand. "It's all right; it's not exactly your fault."

They were both quiet for several minutes before Wendy spoke again, "Even if the baby is born before we get there, it's not going to change anything. That child won't love you any less, and neither will Kristin."

"I know. I just wanted to be there. I wanted to be there to hold Kristin's hand. I wanted to see my child take its first breath. I wanted to cut the umbilical cord. Even if the baby won't remember that I was there, I wanted to be there. I wanted those memories."

Wendy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, you still might get the chance, you know. Providing labor didn't start yet and there are no other complications...it could be hours to days to weeks."

A brow rose. "You don't believe that, though, do you?"

She stiffened. "It...it's a medical fact..."

"Yes, I know, but if you knew it could be weeks, why were so adamant in coming with me?"

"I'm a telepath and an empath, not clairvoyant," Wendy countered. "I can't tell when your child will be born."

"Maybe not, but you sense something, don't you?" He paused. "Can you feel Kristin's feelings right now?"

She lowered her gaze. "I...I'm not sure what I'm feeling," she admitted. "It's difficult to explain. I pick up thoughts and feelings all the time, but I don't always know who they're coming from. Sometimes I have to guess what I'm picking up, like I just did with you. Honestly, I just went with my gut on this one, though."

"Then what did your gut say on this one?"

"The baby will be born tonight or tomorrow," she replied. "Don't ask me how I know, but I have a strong feeling."

He let her words sink in and then nodded. "I guess we have a busy few days ahead of us then."

"Are you going to be okay if you're not there for the birth?"

"I'll be disappointed, yes, but I'm sure that will disappear."

"As soon as you see that little bundle of joy," she said with a nod. "And Kristin will be grateful that you at least tried. I don't see how she could be angry with you."

"I'd never think it," he replied, turning to her. "How is it you knew just what to say to make me feel better?"

She shrugged. "It comes with the territory?" she quipped, placing a hand on his arm. "Maybe you can finally sit and relax a bit now?"

"Soon, I promise. I'm just going to use the restroom first and then I will."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Wendy watched him depart, but she couldn't help but let out a sigh. She'd been picking up something...some sort of distress. She'd thought it must have been coming from the captain, but he seemed in better spirits now. The touch on his arm confirmed it; he was indeed happier.

She glanced towards Lucas, who was still fast asleep, his face looking peaceful and serene. Well, it couldn't be from him either, she decided. Her brow furrowed, wondering who else it might be as she entered the cockpit.

Brody heard her approaching footsteps and turned to her. "Everything all right?"

She gave him a smile and walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was just seeing how much progress we were making."

"An hour and a half or so now," he told her. "Piece of cake."

"Glad to hear it," she said, turning to go. No, it wasn't the lieutenant either.

_Then where were these feelings coming from?_ she thought in frustration, moving to sit down in her seat. Though this wasn't her first time she'd felt stray emotions, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Could Nathan be right? Could she be picking up Kristin's feelings?

She shook her head. _Don't be silly_. _They're probably from some nearby underwater colony_. But then why did she feel like she was only fooling herself?

As Nathan moved to sit next to her, she gave him a weak smile, hoping he wouldn't notice her concern.

"So," he said, "you really think I was worrying for nothing?"

She hesitated at first before finally nodding. "Of...of course; we haven't heard otherwise, have we?"

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

"Emergency C-section?" Janet repeated what the doctor had just told them. "But I thought everything was fine. You...you said that you were giving her antibiotics..."

Bill placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

Dr. Baxter took a deep breath before speaking again, "Initially, she was," he replied, "but her condition has worsened. If we don't act now, we could lose them both. I think what's going on is that there is some sort of infection or other problem within the womb. Once we deliver the baby, we'll know more and be able to counteract it. Will the father be here anytime soon?"

"We think so," Bill said, speaking for Janet, who had begun crying softly upon hearing the news. "It could be an hour or more, though." He paused. "Will the baby be all right being born early, though?"

"Our biggest hurdle with that is if the lungs aren't fully developed. We'll know more once the baby is actually out, but worst-case scenario is that the child will have to be monitored in the neonatal intensive care unit until it can breathe on its own." He placed a hand on Mrs. Noyce's shoulder. "I promise we'll do everything we can. I or one of my colleagues will inform you as soon as we know anything. _"_


	3. Chapter 3

An hour and a half later, the launch arrived safely in New Cape Quest. Nathan had arranged to have a taxi waiting, so they bid goodbye to Lieutenant Brody and went on their way to the hospital.

As soon as they entered the maternity ward, however, Nathan knew something was terribly wrong. He saw a doctor speaking with the Noyces, and Janet was in tears while Bill looked stoic. He rushed over to them. "Sorry, sorry, I'm here. I'm Captain Nathan Bridger. Are my fiance and baby all right?" he asked breathlessly.

The doctor held out his hand. "Captain Bridger, I'm Dr. Baxter, and I've been overseeing your fiance's care. We had to take the baby early via C-section. You'll be glad to know he's doing just fine. He's a couple weeks early, and his weight is a tad light so he's been brought to the neonatal intensive care unit, but his lungs are more developed than we'd anticipated, so I suspect after a week or two, you'll be able to take him home. Congratulations, you had a son."

Nathan couldn't help but notice the doctor lacked enthusiasm in his voice. "And Kristin?"

"She's suffering from septicemia."

"Septicemia?" Wendy repeated. "How is that possible?"

"What..what's that?" Lucas asked.

Nathan had nearly forgotten she and Lucas were even with him. "Sorry," he muttered. "This is Dr. Wendy Smith and Lucas Wolenczak...close friends of Kristin's."

"And I was her primary physician on the submarine," Wendy added.

"Perhaps you can shed some light on this then?" Dr. Baxter asked. "Did she have any bacterial infections of any kind in recent months?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, she's been perfectly healthy."

The younger doctor nodded. "It's possible she didn't even realize then. Septicemia, in layman's terms, is blood poisoning; it's caused when bacterial infections go untreated. Did she mention to anyone she wasn't feeling well over the past several days at least?"

"She'd said she was tired...exhausted really," Janet said, finally stepping forward. "But she...she'd chalked it up to being very pregnant, and I'd thought the same thing. Dr. Schumacher had said she was healthy."

Dr. Baxter nodded. "Well, since Kristin had told her she'd been fine, I think the doctor took her at her word. We're not very good mind readers. Dr. Schumacher and I have both been consulting over her case now, and we're doing our best to treat her condition. We've got her on very strong antibiotics and oxygen. We're monitoring her blood pressure, and yes, it is low, but she's stable. We're in the process of moving her to intensive care."

Nathan suddenly became lightheaded upon hearing the news. He felt torn. In one room, he had a brand new son, and he should have been overjoyed. But in the other, his fiance was fighting for her life. "What..." His voice sounded gravelly, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Sorry, what are her chances?"

He took a deep breath. "Honestly, each case is different, but I will say that we believe we've caught it early enough."

"Could...could she..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. Losing Carol had scarred him, and he couldn't imagine losing the only other woman he'd ever loved.

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't lie to you and tell you no; she's got a 50/50 chance. It's up to her, really. I...I do realize what a shock this is, and I want you to know how deeply sorry I am. We are going to do everything we can, I promise you."

Nathan swallowed hard. "Can I see her...please?"

"Of course," he said, glancing to the others. "But I'm going to ask that it's only you for now, since the others aren't family. Does she have any other family?"

"A daughter," Nathan said quietly, his eyes snapping to Janet.

Janet instantly understood. "I'd called her earlier to let her know. She's supposed to be on the next flight out from Argentina."

"Very well," Dr. Baxter replied before turning back to Nathan. "You can see her as soon as we have her situated in a new room in intensive care. In the meantime, why don't you go see your son? The NICU nurses have some questions for you."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

One of Dr. Baxter's nurses, Betsy, led Nathan to the NICU while the others stayed in the waiting room.

"It's just one floor up," Betsy said. "Would you prefer the stairs or the elevator?"

"Stairs," Nathan said. The way his luck had been, he didn't want to risk getting stuck in an elevator.

She led him to the staircase, and they made their way up one floor. After walking down a few hallways and turning several corners, they came upon a nurses' station.

Betsy approached one of the nurses. "Janice, this is Captain Nathan Bridger; he's the father of the Westphalen baby."

Janice, a woman in her mid-forties with short, dark, curly hair flashed Nathan a smile before turning back to Betsy. "Thank you; I'll take it from here."

Betsy gave him a warm smile and a wave before leaving the way they'd came. "Good luck, Daddy."

Nathan's stomach fluttered slightly. He'd been dealing with a whirlpool of emotions since he'd found out about all this, but it suddenly just hit him that he was about to meet his newborn baby, a premature one at that. Before he could mentally prepare himself, Janice turned to him.

"Don't worry; you're going to be fine."

His brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," she replied. "It's just you have that look in your eye; it's the same look I see with all the new fathers that come in here."

"Well, this isn't exactly my first time."

"You've had other premature children?"

He shook his head. "No, I meant this isn't my first child."

"Oh, I see; well, a premature baby has a few extra instructions, but other than that, it's not that different. I know you're itching to see him, so follow me. Once we're inside, I'll explain everything."

After dressing in scrubs for protection, they entered the NICU. Nathan saw several incubators, some with parents nearby. He tried to find the one that contained his child when he noticed Janice was already standing by an incubator in the back. He quickly made his way over to her and looked inside.

Lying there was a tiny, sleeping baby boy, a serene look on his face. Nathan could instantly tell the resemblance. He had Kristin's nose and her chin, but he also reminded him of Robert when he was young, and everyone had said Robert was the spitting image of himself. He was wearing a little blue hat on his head. Beneath the hat, wisps of dark, curly hair escaped. He didn't know long he'd been staring at him when Janice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to hold him?"

"Can I? Doesn't he need to stay in there?"

"We are giving him oxygen, but his lungs are well-developed. He can breathe on his own." As she carefully lifted the baby out of the incubator, he made a tiny whimper. "Oh, don't worry, little man; you're about to meet your daddy." She then swaddled him in a white blanket and handed him to Nathan.

"Here you go, Daddy."

Nathan took the small baby in his arms and rocked him gently for a few moments until he quieted.

He was about to ask the technical questions when Janice said, "I'll leave you alone for a little while. When I come back, we'll talk about other things." She nodded to a nearby rocking chair. "Go ahead and have a seat with him if you need."

Nathan obliged, and the baby made a tiny squeak. "Shh,"he soothed gently. "I'm here, my sweet boy, and I won't let anything hurt you. I know you're probably wondering where Mama is. Well, she...she's very sick, little man, but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she gets back to you." He sighed and shifted him onto his shoulder, gently rubbing the baby's back. "I hope she makes it back to us, but if not, I promise I'll take care of you. And I'll tell you about her every day..." His eyes stung at the thought, and he prayed that wouldn't be his reality.

The baby, however, made a soft humming noise, almost as if he was saying he understood, and Nathan couldn't help but laugh softly, the boy melting his fears away for the moment.

"We have been waiting so long to meet you, Miles." He paused. "That's what your mother and I are calling you. Miles James Bridger."

The infant made another squeak.

He chuckled. "Oh, you like it, do you?"

The boy yawned softly before opening his eyes and staring up at his father. Nathan half-expected him to cry, but he didn't.

"That's a fine name," Janice said. "And I see you two are getting along perfectly."

Nathan nodded, looking up at her. "He's stronger than he looks."

"Indeed," she replied. "He's a little lighter than we normally like to see. He's five pounds, two ounces. However, his lungs are healthy, so he's got a better chance of leaving the NICU earlier than others babies. Once he hits the preferred weight and doesn't show signs of any other health issues, you should be able to take him home."

At that moment, Betsy entered the NICU. "Captain Bridger, Dr. Baxter sent me to let you know you can go see Kristin whenever you're ready. I can escort you there or give you directions if you're going to stay in here for a little while."

Miles suddenly started fussing, and Nathan was suddenly torn about what to do.

"He's probably hungry," Janice said, moving to retrieve a tiny bottle of formula. "Go and see his mother. We can handle things from here."

Nathan hesitated, but he allowed her to do what she needed. Seeing Kristin was more important. He took Miles' tiny hand in his and whispered, "I'll be back," before following Betsy out of the NICU.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

The moment he'd walked into Kristin's room, Nathan had felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. She looked so small compared to the machines that surrounded her bed. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, too afraid to move.

He jumped slightly when Betsy's communication device went off. She answered and said, "Be right there," before turning back to Nathan. "You can go inside. I'll be back a little later to check on you, but take all the time you need."

Nathan nodded and watched her go. He then attempted to walk towards the bed, his feet feeling as though they were made of lead. Finally, he'd made it to her bedside, the only sounds in the room from the machines: the quiet beeping of the heart monitor and the slow hum of the oxygen.

Her skin looked ashen, a stark contrast to her normal tawny color and rosy cheeks. A fleeting thought entered his mind, wondering if he'd ever see that woman again, but he quickly extinguished it, deciding he couldn't think that way.

He leaned forward and kissed her temple gently before taking her hand. "Kris?" he whispered. "I...I know it's tough, but you have to fight this. You can't give up. You...we had a son...Baby Miles. He needs you so much. I need you." His voice caught in his throat as tears threatened to escape at the thought of losing her, at the thought of facing the world without her.

He swallowed them back and took a shaky breath. " _Please_ come back to us. You're stronger than this. We need you." He took his other hand and gently stroked her hair, wishing she'd open her eyes and give him that warm smile of hers. And everything would be right with the world again. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

_" _Kristin, wake up, honey?"__

__She awoke with a start, staring up at her friend. "Is something wrong?"_ _

__Janet shook her head. "But that was some dream you were having?"_ _

__Kristin pushed herself up and ran a hand through her mussed hair, glancing outside. "What time is it?"_ _

_" _Just a tad after five. Was it a nightmare? Are you worried about Nathan?"__

__The younger woman's eyebrows knitted together. "I...I don't know exactly. It was...strange. I'd had the baby, but I...I was sick. Nathan was there and so were you and Bill...and then there were some others I didn't quite recognize, but apparently, they were friends. And Nathan... He was at my side begging me to come back to him. And I was trying, but I couldn't..."_ _

__Janet put an arm around her shoulders. "It was just a dream, though. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. You've been feeling just fine." She paused. "Haven't you?"_ _

_" _Yes, of course." She took a deep breath. "It just seemed so real..."__

_" _Dreams always do," the older woman replied, placing a kiss to Kristin's temple. "I'm sorry I had to wake you, but you'd been talking in your sleep for a while. I wanted to be sure you were all right."__

__Kristin waved a hand. "I'd have done the same if it were you, but..."_ _

_" _But what, dear?"__

_" _I heard Nathan's voice, plain as day. I feel... Do you ever feel like you're in the wrong place? Like you're supposed to be somewhere else?"__

__Janet gave her a knowing look and took her hand. "Sometimes. You really think this was more than a dream?"_ _

_" _I don't know how, but I just know that this..." She motioned between the two of them. "This isn't right. And I don't mean you and me exactly. But the way Nathan was speaking..."__

_" _Then you need to listen to him."__

_" _W-what?"__

_" _You need to listen," Janet said again. "I don't know how, but you need to do everything you can to get back to him. Wherever he is, he needs you."__

__And somehow, Kristin knew she was right._ _

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

One hour later, Nathan found himself back in the waiting room with the others. He'd wanted to stay with Kristin; the doctors had said that he could. However, he'd needed the comfort from his friends, and in some small way, he guessed he was a comfort to them. Not a word was spoken among the group, however. They were all lost in their own thoughts, their own worry, their own prayers.

Wendy finally turned to them. "Would anyone like anything? I thought I'd go get some coffee from the cafeteria..."

"I'll go with you," Nathan told her, "as long as we won't be long." He hadn't wanted to leave in case something happened, but he needed a small change of scenery.

"Ten minutes, tops," Wendy said.

He turned to Bill. "If anything changes, though, call my mobile, please?"

"Of course," Bill said, "but you're only going to the cafeteria, not across the world. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Nathan tried to put faith in his words as he and Wendy walked to the stairwell.

"I'm actually glad you decided to come with me," she told him.

"You know, you and Lucas don't need to stay here the whole time if you don't want. I should have mentioned that earlier."

She shook her head. "I don't think Lucas wants to be anywhere else, and neither do I. You know how we feel about Kristin."

"I just thought you might want something to take your mind off all this, a change of scenery. I'm sure you didn't intend to spend your shore-leave in the hospital."

She shrugged. "Well, besides visiting my mother, I had no plans. And you know she's as busy as we are."

Nathan nodded. He didn't see Admiral Lexington Smith on a regular basis, but he knew she was just as busy as any UEO officer. "Just as long as you know you can go if you'd like."

"Of course, but you don't need to worry."

A short time later, they arrived in the cafeteria, which wasn't very crowded. The food smelled good, but Nathan couldn't think of eating right now.

Wendy ordered five coffees and turned back to him. "I don't mean to pry, but..."

"My mind is screaming at you?" he guessed.

She smiled softly. "I think everyone's mind is screaming at me, but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask you to remember what you've always said."

His brow furrowed. "You'll have to be a bit more specific than that."

"I mean about Kristin. She's a boomerang, remember? Life's throwing her for a loop, but she's strong. I think she's the strongest person I've ever met, and you've met my mother," she said with a light smile that quickly faded. "And I think you were right. I think I was...am feeling Kristin's feelings." She paused, visibly becoming nervous, her hands wringing together. "I...I wasn't sure I should tell you this before, but now, it seems fitting."

Nathan placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "Please...I'd like to hear it."

"When we were on the launch, I felt... I felt distress with someone, and I'd initially thought it was you..."

"That's why you sought me out?"

"I had to check. But like I'd said, I pick up stray emotions all the time. It could have been from an underwater colony or...anywhere, really. It wasn't until we arrived that I knew the truth."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You...you're saying Kristin reached out to you with her mind?"

"It's certainly not out of the question. Oh, not that we could ever tell her that. You know her. _I'm a woman of science_ ," she said in her best Kristin voice.

"That does sound like her," he said with a soft laugh.

"Yes, well, I think she somehow knows you're here. She's calmed down a lot, but she's not out of the woods yet, obviously."

Nathan pondered on this for several long moments before speaking again, "Is she aware of what's happening?"

"Yes...and no. She's actually had some very interesting dreams..."

"Dreams?"

She nodded as the coffees were ready. "I'll tell you about it on the way back."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

_Somehow, I have to get back..._ The mantra played through her mind over and over, but she felt so tired, so weak...

Yet she felt the warm hand covering her own. "Please come back to us, sweetheart. It's been three days now."

_Nathan's voice._

_Three days? Nathan, I'm here!_ she thought. _I haven't left you! Don't give up on me!_

"Miles can't wait to meet you. Every day, he grows a little bit stronger. He's a lot like you."

_Miles? Our son? We...we had a son. Oh, why can't I break through the darkness?_

"I know it's rough, but you have to come back. You can do it. You're stronger than you think."

She took a deep breath. _I'm stronger than I think. I have to do this. Open your eyes. Come on, open your eyes._ She fought through the darkness, past the cobwebs. And suddenly... Her eyes fluttered open.

 _Oh, the light stings,_ she thought. _But you've come this far. You can't turn back._

She didn't want to turn back either. She opened one eye and then the other, blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust. And then, she saw Nathan's face.

"Kristin?" he said, his eyes glassy with fresh tears.

She opened her mouth to speak. "S-sorry," she choked out, placing a hand to his cheek.

Nathan covered her hand with his. "Oh, there's no need... I'm just glad...we're just glad. We have a son...Miles. He was born a bit early, but he's healthy. Cynthia is with him now. We've been taking turns being with you...and him. We've just been...waiting. Oh, Kris... I'm just so happy you're back." He moved to kiss her forehead.

Kristin took a deep breath. She'd wanted to tell him so many things, but then, it didn't seem to matter much now. All that came to mind was, "I love you so much, Nathan."

"I love you, too, Kristin. And I...I know it's going to take you a little while to heal, but as soon as we get to the island..."

"We'll get married," she whispered. "We shouldn't waste any more time."

He pulled back to look at her. "You...you're sure?"

She nodded. "Life keeps throwing me back to you; it's about time I finally take the hint and make it official. I am sorry I put you through hell this week."

He laughed softly, gently putting his arms around her. "No, you've made me happier than you know. No more apologies about the past. We have the future ahead of us."

Kristin nodded against his shoulder. "And I don't plan on leaving you ever again."


End file.
